My Journey In Lima, Ohio
by Punkn'mice
Summary: Austin Moon, a nerd with a secret passion for music, just moves to Lima, Ohio from Miami and attends William McKinley High School with his step-sister,Trish and her boyfriend, Dez. What happen when Ally, the school head "Bad Girl" help him after he get bullied in front of the whole school? Will they be friends? Or something more? Not a Glee/A&A crossover. Rated T for bad words.
1. Chapter 1

**My Journey In Lima, Ohio Chapter 1**

A/N: So this is my Austin and Ally Fic that I was talking about earlier. This is NOT a Glee and A&A Crossover! None of Glee's character will appear in this fic, only that the story setting is in McKinley High School in Lima, Ohio, but the A&A cast _**may**_ join glee club. I don't own Austin and Ally, cuz if I did, Auslly will already be goin' strong :)

_All my life, _

_I'm been good, but now,_

_Ohhhh, thinking What The Hell? _[A/N: Ha this is actually my phone alarm]

Austin Moon flips his position on his bed, trying to use his pillow to block the sound of his phone alarm. No use. _Dang it!_ He tries his best to ignore the sound, but then his step-mum's yelling echo though the hallway.

"Austin honey, Wake Up Now! Or you're gonna be late for school!"

He groaned, turns off the alarm and yelled back,"Okay !"

Austin gets down from the bed slowly, not caring about something like _being late for school, _and put on his nerdy-looking glasses. Personally, he thinks that high school is the stupidest idea that has ever been invented. Why? Oh yeah, because he is _always_ the victim of bullying, even back in Miami.

Just then, his step-sister Trish comes in.

"What's up with all the yelling ? Hey Austin, you better hurry up or you will get me late as well."

Well, long story short, he used to live in Miami with his dad, then his dad remarried Trish's mom after his mum passed away a few months ago. So, he and his dad moved to here Lima, Ohio to live with Trish and her mom and attend a school called William McKinley High School with Trish.

"Look Austin, I know you're nervous, but I promise I will always be by your side and help you get through this."

"Thanks Trish."Then she walks out of his room.

Austin quickly gets into shower and dries himself. He put on a red and black flannel shirt and jeans and a pair of sneakers, then put on a thin white sweater, and lastly his glasses. After that, he looks at himself in the mirror. He is a typical looking Florida beach boy, having sandy yellow hair and tan skin. But _lookin' like a nerd, as always._ But he doesn't wanna be someone who he is not, and he doesn't give a damn about changing his style. _That's how I roll, bitches._

~At the School Door~

Austin and Trish arrive at the school front door. Compared to other schools, William McKinley High School looks normal enough. They slowly walk into the hallway while Austin earns a few stares from the students. He tries to keep his head down, but he can still feel eyes on him. Trish takes him to the general office and gets his locker number and timetable.

"Hey, turns out your locker is next to my boyfriend, Dez's! Come on, I'll introduce you to him." Trish yanked him towards a red-headed boy holding a camera .

"Hey Dez,"

"Hey Trish," Dez kisses Trish on the cheek.

"So I want you to meet my step-brother Austin. He is from Miami,"

"Miami? Cool! One time, I went to Miami and I accidentally ordered a Kangaroo in my hotel and get attacked by it, and I even stepped on Kangaroo poo!"

Austin raises an eye brown on Dez's weird behavior.

"Don't worry, Dez is always like this," Trish commented.

Just then the bell rings through the hallway, telling the students that it's time to go to the first class.

"What's your first class?" Dez asked.

"Um…English," Austin said.

When Dez and Austin are chatting, Trish notices a few jocks each holding a cup of slushie, walking in their direction. _Oh Shit… This is not happening, not on the first day off school! _

"Dez, the slushie! It's coming!" Trish warned.

"What slushie?" Dez questioned. He can be really confused some times.

Without a warning, the jocks throw all their cups of slushies on Austin at the same time, making him falling on the floor. One of them yelled, "Welcome to McKinley, _**nerd**_!"Then, they stroll away, still laughing.

The entire hallway burst into laughers while Trish and Dez are still too shocked to react. Austin feels like he just got bitch slaps from Jack Frost himself [A/N:Copyright to Abraham haha] and it is the most painful thing he has ever experienced. He can't open his eyes and his face feels numb. "Austin," He know that is Trish,"I…I…" She seems to lose her words.

Suddenly, the hallway become silent as someone approaches him. He feels a pair a cold, tiny arms lifting him up off the floor …..


	2. Chapter 2

**My Journey In Lima, Ohio Chapter 2**

A/N: OH MY GOD! I can't believe so many people like my story, I'm so pumped and you guys totally make my day:) So here's chapter 2, enjoy!

After that person pulls him up from the floor, Austin is guided to some place. His best guess is that it's the toilet, considering he still can't open his eyes from all the slushies. He can hear the sound of water, and that person gently pushes his head down into the sink. He washes his face and tries his best to get all the slushies out off his hair. When he is finished, he turns around and saw the most beautiful girl standing there with a towel in her hand. She is obviously a cheerleader, since she is wearing a red and white uniform. She is kinda petite and has hot chocolate brown eyes that he can stare into them all day long. She is also into punk style, counting on the fact that she has dye her hair, which is in a ponytail now, into red and black. She also uses a lot of black smoky eyeliners to make her eyes look even more popping. She is stunning, and she is his hero. He doesn't how to thank her from saving him, but before he can open his mouth and speak, that girl throws the towel to him.

"Wait here, I'll be back with an extra shirt for you to change," the girl said.

After a minute, the girl is back with a white plain t-shirt. "It's the best I can find," she said.

"At least this is better than a soaked shirt with all kinds of food color favoring on it," Austin joked.

The girl chuckles, which Austin finds it's kinda cute.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Ally, Ally Dawson," Ally said," What's yours, Blondie?"

"Austin Moon," They shake their hands, "I'll have to say thank you so much, you save my ass out there,"

"I'm so sorry something like this happens on your first day, those jocks can be very mean sometimes,"

"Tell me about it,"

Ally looks at her watch," Oh crap, we're 20 minutes late for our first class."

"What's your first class?" Austin asked.

"English,"

"Same here, let's go together then,"

~A&A~

After the bell rings, Austin walks out of his world history class to find his friends to have lunch together. He finds Trish and Dez at the door of the cafeteria.

"Hey guys!" Austin greeted them.

"Austin, I'm so sorry for happened this morning, I promise I'll protect you but I fail," Trish said.

"It's not your fault, those stinking jocks are. And I'm fine anyway."

"Austin," Dez said, "What happened after Ally Dawson pulled you into the toilet?"

"She helped me cleared up, get me a new shirt and we walk to class together."

"Whao, I'm surprised she actually helped you. I was thinking she will either lock you in a stall or make out with you." Trish said.

"Why will you say that?" Austin asked.

"Well, first, Ally Dawson is the school head bad girl, she's dating one of the jocks that slushied you earlier, Dallas and she is also a bully, even though I've never seen her bullied anyone. Second, she is known for getting a guy to fall in love with her then dump him after she is done with him. Third, some people said she work in a night club as bar girl. That's why I'm surprised she is so nice to you." Trish explained.

Austin is confused. Why would such a bad girl help a nerd like him?

~At Lunch~

Austin is eating his sandwich with Trish and Dez sitting with him. He can feel people staring at him and whispering about him, probably wondering the same thing – why would Ally Dawson help a hopeless guy like him?

Just then, the famous Ally Dawson arrives at their table. "Do you guys mind if I sit here?"

"No…" Dez muttered.

"Not at all," Trish fake smiled.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Austin said.

"I'm Ally, nice to meet you two," Ally smiled to Trish and Dez.

"Ally, this is my step-sister, Trish, and this is her boyfriend, Dez." Austin introduced.

None of them talk for the rest of the lunch. After the bell rings, they start to pack their stuff and head to their classes.

"So hm….what's your next class?" Austin tries to start a conversation.

"Maths, you?"

"Me too. We have a lot of classes together, guess this year you will be stuck with me."

Ally chuckles again, making Austin melts in the inside. But he also remembers his question.

"Hey Ally,"

"Yeah,"

"Why did you help me?"

A/N: What do you guys think Ally's answer will be? The next chapter will go deeper into both Ally's and Austin's life, so stay tune:) Love you guys.

-Genevar


	3. Chapter 3

**My Journey in Lima, Ohio Chapter 3**

A/N: I am SOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating lately. The truth is a) I have major writer block b) I got tons of tutorial lessons to attend [cuz I need to freakin' repeat grade 10] c) My sisters are ALWAYS using the computer to play online games or whatever and they will yell at me if I said I need the computer -,-. So, I'm so sorry. But here is chapter 3. And, I've decided to write the story in past tense, not present tense. Enjoy!

"Why did you help me?" Austin asked.

"What..what do you mean?" Ally was confused.

"Well…I've heard some..rumors about you being the school head bad girl and some other stuff, so…I was wonder…why would _you _help _me_?"

Ally looked a bit shocked at Austin's question. She started to stare blankly at the ceiling in deep thought. She was about to say something, but she closed mouth and opened them again.

"We should get to class first or else we'll be late," and just like that she strolled off.

_She is definitely hiding something,_ Austin thought, _and I'm about to find out._

Ally felt bad for avoiding Austin's question and walked away suddenly. She did know the reason why she helped him in front of everybody, but she just met him today and she didn't want to tell him her darkest secrets and scared him away. During Maths class, she tried her best to ignore the staring of Austin and to focus on the lesson, but she failed miserably. Soon, she was off in her own Ally-land.

_Flashback_

_Another school day, another day of torture, Ally Dawson thought as she stepped into her middle-school in New York. She kept her head down and her eyes were glued to the floor. She didn't want to bring any unwanted attention to herself. Then again, it's hard to NOT notice her, considering she was slightly overweight, at least fatter that the girls in her school , she was the school head nerd with big black round glasses, she was a dork and not to mention, she had no friends. Nobody knew how shitty it felt to be an outcast more that she did. She was the victim for bullying. Trapped inside a locker, being slushied, being called with names etc, all this were daily basic to her. All she wanted was a nice and peaceful school day, was that so hard to ask for? _

_Apparently today was not one of those peaceful days. As soon as she opened her locker, a large amount of dirt came right out of it and fell all over her body. The whole hallway burst into laughers. Out of the corner of her eyes, she could see a brunch of cheerleaders laughing, one of them was holding a bag of dirt. Those bitches! How could they do this to me? She wished someone would come up to her and helped her. No one. Not a single person. All of this is too much for her so she ran to the nearest toilets to clean herself up while crying her heart out. She felt so helpless at that moment that she couldn't stop crying. It took a while for her to calm down. That day after school, she told her parents that she couldn't take it anymore._

"_Sweet heart, are you sure about this?"Her dad asked._

"_Dad, I..I can't spend another day in this living hell anymore. I want to leave. Please! Take me to anywhere, anywhere but here!" She begged them._

_After that, her whole family decided to move to Lima, Ohio to start a new life. Ally wanted to be anyone but a nerd. She worked hard to lose her weight. She dyed her hair red and black. She got into punk style. She got rid of her glasses and nerdy clothes. Her image was not the only she changed. When she arrived at William McKinley High School, her usual shy attitude turned into a icy cold, mean and bitchy attitude. She didn't care about her grade anymore and she never concentrate on lessons. She became a cheerio. She had tons of friends. She got herself a handsome and popular boyfriend. She started to bully other weak kids, the way she used to be treated. She was at the top of the food chain. Yet, she was NOT happy. She didn't know why. She got everything she ever wanted. Basically, she was living her dream. But she was not happy._

_Until this morning, when she saw a nerdy boy lying on the floor, having slushie all over his body, she couldn't help but think back to her awful old life. He looked so helpless and hurt, just like the old Ally. Suddenly, it hit her. She saw herself, covered with dirt while being laughed at. She remembered that she wished there were someone to help her. She did the first thing that came to her mind. She helped him. She didn't care what other people would say. She just wanted to help him. She didn't who he was, but somehow she couldn't stand watching him suffer. Suddenly, she felt so guilty that she tried to bully others. What the hell had she done? _

Her thought was cut short by the bell. She walked out of the class. Just as she was walking to her next class, somebody pulled her into a closet. That person locked the door.

"Dallas, I have to get to class. This better be important!"

"Oh I'm pretty darn sure this is really important," He said.

He crashed his lip on hers. It was hard and forceful. It kinda hurt too. But she pretended to enjoy it by putting her arms around his neck. His hands were everywhere. At one point, he tried to move his hand under her uniform, but she stopped him.

"Come on babe!" He complained.

"Let's save that for tonight, not here in school,"

He smirked widely. Then, he kissed her neck and they continue to make out for a while until they parted and went to class. Ally couldn't help but felt tied and annoyed. _Another night with this wild beast._ But for her reputation, she had to satisfy his unlimited wants. Being popular was not easy.

A/N: So this chapter mainly focuses on Ally's life story. The next one will focus on Austin's life. Stay tune for that. Also, please read my other stories and drabbles. For Beyond the Sea a Damsay Story, I need some suggestion on where to go in old Paris. I've never been there, and I also need some facts on the history of Paris since my story's setting is in the 16th century. Thanks everyone.

-Genevar


	4. Chapter 4

**My Journey in Lima, Ohio Chapter 4**

A/N: So I haven't updated my stories lately, I am SO SORRY. School has started and I have been a bit busy. And let's not forget I have to repeat grade 10, so new class, new friends, new teachers…..Lots of things to handle and to cope with. But I will try my best to update my stories as much as I can. Now, onto the story. This chapter is a bit more mature, so beware!

_She is definitely hiding something,_ Austin thought, _and I'm about to find out._

Austin watched as Ally strolled off to their Maths classroom. He entered the room a few seconds after her. As the lesson progress, he kept glancing at her direction, hoping she would show some response, but it was obvious she was avoiding his staring.

_Guess I'll have to talk to her later, _he thought_, maybe she will talk more if I spend more time with her, so I can build up her trust on me._

He didn't know why he suddenly wanted to figure her out that badly, considering they had basically met today. But there was something special, something different about this girl. She seemed like a typical bully, yet she helped out a helpless guy in front of the entire school. After dealing with bullies for pretty much all of his life, he knew bullies would never EVER show their soft side to anyone, much less their target. So there's got to be something going on. Maybe she was misunderstood? Playing with other's minds? Pretending to good for other reasons? He didn't know, but he got a feeling it was more than that. Maybe Ally Dawson was the most complicated bully he had ever met.

After maths class, Austin watched as Ally bolted out of the classroom. He quickly packed all his stuff and tried to catch up with her. But the second he stepped into the long hallway, she was gone. _Wow, she's really fast._ He couldn't find her anywhere so he had no choice but to hurried to his last class. _Gym….Great, just great._

Austin and Trish were walking back home together. She noticed that he was wearing a cap and his head was stick to the ground, so it was really hard to see his face. She knew something was wrong.

"Austin, what happened?"

"Hm…nothing happened,"

"Austin," she stepped in front of him, "Tell. Me. What. Happened,"

Austin knew there was no escaping, so he looked up and pulled his cap off. Trish gasped at the sight of her step-brother having a big round black eye.

"Austin," tears were running in her eyes, "Who the hell did this to you?"

"Some damn jock punched me in the face after I freaking beat him in tennis during gym,"

She couldn't help but cried in front of him, in the middle of the street. _What kind of sister is she? She can't even protect her brother on the first day of school for god's sake! And she promised she will help him go through all this! _

"Austin….I'm so sorry,"

"Trish, you don't have to blame yourself. None of this is your fault," he gave her a bear hug to calm her down, "Beside, I'm used to it. I can handle it myself. Trust me,"

Austin walked into his room while holding a piece of ice brick on his black eye. He dumped his backpack on the floor and collapsed on his bed. He might have acted all strong in front of Trish, but on the inside, he wanted to cry and hide in his room forever. After he was done with the ice, he quickly pulled out his guitar and started playing it. Music always calmed him down and kept him company in the most depressing times. He started singing a song that he recently finished writing.

_Robert's got a quick hand._

_He'll look around the room; he won't tell you his plan. _

_He's got a rolled cigarette hanging out his mouth. He's a cowboy kid._

He never told anyone, but sometimes he smoked on the roof of his house. He felt relived and relaxed when he put the cigarette into his mouth and sucked the gas into his lungs. He knew it was bad for him but he needed a time out from all the shit in his life._  
Yeah! He found a six-shooter gun in his dad's closet,_

_With the box of fun things. _

_I don't even know what, but he's coming for you. _

_Yeah, He's coming for you! _

His dad did have a six-shooter gun in his closet, but he never used it anyways. But he knew the gun was there all the time. Sometimes he wondered what would happen if he took it out._  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, _

_You better run, better run, outrun my gun. _

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, _

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet. _

Most of those stupid bullies were rich kids and they were always wearing something fancy. Like the jocks, they always had cool sports shoes while he only got a pair of black converse. He would never try to shot them in real life, but in his dreams, they would all be dead in a matter of second._  
Daddy works a long day._

_He'll be coming home late, and he's coming home late. _

_And he's bringing me a surprise. _

_'Cause dinner's in the kitchen and it's packed in ice._

It was not like his dad didn't care about him. He knew his dad loved him. But he also knew his dad's job consumed most of his time, so he was always on his own._  
I've waited for a long time. _

_Yeah the sleight of my hand is now a quick-pull trigger. _

_I reason with my cigarette, _

_Then say, "Your hair's on fire, you must have lost your wits, yeah?"_

Yep, sometimes he talked to himself like he was crazy_  
All the other kids with the pumped up kicks, _

_You better run, better run, outrun my gun._

_All the other kids with the pumped up kicks,_

_You better run, better run, faster than my bullet. _

He sat there silently for a while. Then, he came to a conclusion that said: His Life Sucks.

A/N: So here it is. The next chapter will not be less mature and dark than this. Stay tuned for that. Also, I do not own Pumped Up Kicks by Foster The People.

P.S: I freaking love Foster The People. They are totally awesome and they are truly something special. I highly recommend you to listen to their songs. THEY ROCKS!_  
_


	5. ATTENTION !

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER! **

**Okay, so here's the thing. Lately I've been trying really hard to finish chapter 5 but it seems that I am stuck in a MAJOR writer block (I know, sucks right?). All I came up with was a one page word document basically about how Austin and Ally both felt some connection towards each other so they wanted to spend more time together. While Ally wanted someone other than Dallas and her other so-called "friends" in her life, Austin wanted to dig deeper into Ally's life. And that's it. That's all I came up with. So now, I need your help with the story. I would really appreciate it if you guys will take some time to help me come with ideas for chapter 5 or maybe even future chapters. You can write your ideas in reviews or you can PM me. I'm all ears. I just need some inspiration to continue this story. The sooner, the better. I'm sorry if you think this is a new chapter, but as soon as I got some good ideas, I will start writing the chapter. Thanks guys!**

**-Genevar :P**


	6. Chapter 5

**My Journey in Lima, Ohio Chapter 5**

A/N: Wow, when was the last time I updated? It's been a while. I'm so sorry for the long wait, but it has been awkward for me cuz when I had time to update, I had the writer block; and when I had no time to write, I got new ideas…..Anyways here's the new chapter which is more like a filter one, but I promise you there will be tons of drama ahead. Now, on to the story…..

The next day Austin walked into the school with one and only one thought: He wanted Ally to be his friend. He had decided to take up the challenge of figuring out Ally Dawson, a.k.a the mystery girl. It wasn't every day that he could come across someone interesting. His life had been plain piece of BS for as long as he remembered, and he had been living though his day aimlessly. It about time he found himself a goal and Ally might just be the one. He had spent the whole night figuring out how to ask her so she would accept his offer but wouldn't misunderstand him for asking her out at the same time. He didn't want to make thing awkward between them and he really want to be her friend. Meeting her yesterday was definitely the highlight of his year. Plus, she got a boyfriend. _A freaking dumb jerk_, he added. It had been a long time since _Austin Monica Moon_ had initiatively wanted to make friends. His so called "friends" from his past eventually left him one by one because they were scared that they would get bullied too if they got related to him. After that he just chose not believe in the chance of having "true friends". Everyone treated him like a sick virus. Everyone but Trish, Dez ….and Ally. She seemed cold and cool on the outside, but on the inside, he knew there were much more of her. It seemed like she had her own back story herself, and he got a feeling it was not a happy memory considering she was trying to keep it as a secret. She was just like him and he finally felt like he had found someone he can relate to. He knew the chance of having a friend was in front of him and he wanted to grab it, unlike how he had always been too damn scared to even try in the past.

At last he found Ally standing by her locker and she was alone. _Now it's my chance. Suck it up!_ He took a deep breath before slowly walking towards her.

Ally might seem all confident and cool on the outside, but on the inside she was exhausted. She spent the whole night at Dallas's house, actually Dallas's bedroom to be honest, doing you know what. She woke up in her underwear this morning in his bed and she had to run back home to get ready for school. She was getting tired of Dallas's endless request and wants, whether it was physically or mentally. She felt like she needed a break from her suppose-to-be-happy life. Somehow, she started to think of Austin. She really wished she had spent her day with him instead of Dallas. He was so different from all of her other "friends" who were hanging out with her just to squeeze some popularity from her. Austin was not that kind of person. He was something different. He could easily just stand out from the crowd. He might look weak and nerdy on the outside, but she knew he was a strong and faithful person deep down. It seemed like he had his own back story himself. She got a feeling that yesterday wasn't the first time that he got bullied; he seemed to have been suffering a lot. _Just like her_. But he was much stronger than she was and he managed to stay true to himself. _Unlike her_. Maybe he was just the kind of person that she needed in her life, to guide her, to accompany her, and support her. _A real friend_. She felt like she could finally be herself when she was around him and for once she felt…..happy. She felt good. It has been a long lost feeling and she couldn't believe she found it again.

She was snapped out of her daydream when she felt someone tapped on her shoulder.

"Hey. Good morning Alls," said a cheerful Austin. _Alls. I like that name._

"Hey Austin," I returned with a smile,"I'm sorry I ran off yesterday, I got some…..things to do."

"It's okay," he put his hands into his jean pockets and he took a deep breath, "So, I heard that there will be a fair in the downtown this Saturday," he continued, "I was thinking….maybe we can go check it out together?"

"As a date?" she teased.

"What?" he seemed startled and started to blush, "no I was just…"

"I'm just kidding, Austin," I led out a laugh.

"Hey, it's not funny!" he defended, "So that's a yes?"

Ally thought for a moment. It would be nice to spend some time with Austin and had a little timeout from her life. But she had to be careful cuz none of her friends, especially Dallas, could find out about this. She still couldn't let go of her own reputation.

"Yeah, I would love to,"

"So I'm gonna met you at the station at 3?"

"Sure, I'll see you there," she closed her locker, "I've gotta head to class, I'll see you later,"

We headed to our separate ways and she couldn't help but secretly wished that Saturday could come quicker.

A/N: I know, this is short, but as I said this is just a filler one. The real drama is yet to unfolded, so stay tune for that. Also, there is one more thing I need to apologize. My first term exam is around the corner and I have really a busy timetable ahead, so I can't update until mid-December that is the end of my exam. I know that's a long wait but I just can't squeeze out time for writing. But I promise I'll be more productive when Christmas holiday comes.

-Genevar


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

**My Journey in Lima, Ohio Chapter 6 (Part 1)**

A/N: What's up guys? Exam is over, so I'M BACK with a new chapter. Not in a mood to do long introduction so let's just get on with the story.

Finally, the long awaited Saturday had arrived. It was 2:45 in the afternoon and Austin, dressed in casual t-shirt, his favorite sweater and jeans, was already at the station patiently waiting for Ally to show up. He wondered if Ally would wear her usual cheerleader uniform and have her punk hair and makeup on. It's not like he didn't like her usual look, in fact he thought she always looked stunning, but he wanted to see how Ally looked without the makeup and stuff – her nature self. He reckoned she would be even more beautiful that way.

And he might just be right as he saw Ally, dressed in a plain white t-shirt, black jacket and blue jeans with sneakers walking towards him. But the best part was, she had ditched her makeup and her punk hair. Instead, she let her smoothing and shiny black hair floated on her back, her face was as bright and pretty as an angle. She looked…WHAO. Even Austin couldn't find a correct word to describe her.

"Hey Austin," Ally said, "You're early."

"Yeah, I don't want to be late for our da…..I mean day," Austin stammered with a blush on his face.

Ally chuckled at his shyness. _He almost said date, how cute._ She was going to dress in her cheerleader uniform but she figured she didn't need to hide herself when it was just Austin. She felt comfortable to show her true self in front of him and she knew she could trust him.

They started walking downtown to the fair while chatting about random stuff. Ally couldn't help but laughed at Austin's lame jokes. Seriously, those jokes were lame, but at least his jokes were better than the jokes her so-called "friends" always talked about, which only consisted of two things: boys and sex. She was getting sick of them but she just pretended to laugh at them.

Finally, they arrived at the fair. It was a relatively small fair but there were still a lot of people in it. There were all sorts of booth games with prizes like huge stuffed animal hanging here and there. There was a traditional Merry-Go-Around with horses and stuff to ride on, a tons of photo booths for people to snap a pic and a giant ferry wheel in the center of the fair. People said that the ferry wheel would light up at night and it would be shinning like a star in the sky. Ally was definitely staying for that.

"Whoa," Austin exclaimed, "there are so many things to do! So what do you wanna do first? You decide it."

"Hm…" Ally thought for a moment,"let's start with those game booths."

"You wanna get those fluffy stuffed animals, don't you?"

"No, but I just wanna win something. And get this, I'm gonna get more wins than you."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. You're on, Dawson."

They went to almost every booth, battling it out with each other. Ally found that Austin was surprisingly good at basketball and Austin found out Ally was no stranger in shooting. The little contest was in a tie, with both of them having three wins. For the final battle, they decided to have a dance-off in one of the booths.

"You sure you wanna do this? I'm gonna beat you down so hard." Ally teased.

"I might look like a nerd, but I got some freaking mad skills," Austin fought back.

"Surprise me,"

"Oh I will. Trust me."

When it was their turn to have the dance-off, they each stepped on the platform of the game machine. The game was simple. Each player would have to dance according to the moves shown on the big TV screen in front of them. If one person was too slow or missed out one move, he/she would lose. Without further a duo, the game started. At first, the moves were simple and easy, so both of them could handle the moves without any trouble. Ally was surprised that Austin didn't dance all weird and awkward, but instead quite smooth and well. The dance-off continued while the moves were getting harder and more complicated. Ally was starting to have trouble on keeping up, but Austin seemed just fine. Eventually, Ally was too exhausted and just couldn't keep up anymore, so she stepped down the platform, panting heavily. Austin, who was also panting heavily, stopped dancing and threw his fist in the air because he won the challenge. The crowd cheered as Austin was declared as the winner and he got to choose the prize for his victory. He didn't really like a stuffed animal and he got a feeling Ally would be on the same page with him, so instead he choose a cool black-colored hat.

"Well play, Moon. Can't believe you are one hell of a dancer,"

"Never judge people by their looks, Dawson," Austin smirked, "And I did a hell of a job on surprising you ."

"Yeah," Ally admitted, "Yeah you did. And the hat is pretty cool."

"Thanks," he paused for a second, "You want it?"

"Nah, you won it, not me, so…."

"No, it's fine Ally. You can have it," Austin said as he carefully put the hat on her, "And it looks really good on you."

"Thanks Austin," she chuckled and kinda blushed a little bit.

They decided to walk around the fair and wait for the ferry wheel to light up. As they turned around the corner of a booth, Ally stopped right on her track. Her eyes were widened and her palms started to sweat. She could feel her heart beating faster and faster.

_God Damn It! This could not be happening._

A/N: Oooo, a cliffy :p But I think you guys already get some ideas on what will happen next. Anyway, I know this is short, but don't worry, this is only Part 1. I will upload Part 2 very soon, so stay tune guys. Also, I am thinking of starting a new story or drabble for Austin and Ally. The new story or drabble will be a little bit more mature and darker than this one, although I can ensure you that I have got some pretty dark stuff coming up for this story. So what do you guys think? Tell me in your reviews, I'm all ears.

-Genevar


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

**My Journey in Lima, Ohio Chapter 6 (Part 2)**

A/N: Okay, guys. As I promised before, here is part 2 of chapter 6. Hope you enjoy! Now on to the story…..

_God Damn It! This could not be happening._

Ally couldn't believe how bad her luck was. Of all the different places in Lima, HE just had to be here, in the fair, with HIS dumb friends, on this Saturday evening. What had she done to make fate hate her? What was she going to do? She couldn't let HIM see her, especially with Austin.

Austin noticed that Ally was standing still there, her face was paler than usual and she was breathing heavily.

"Alls, what's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Nothing," She managed to force out a smile, "I thought I saw someone, but I guess it's just my imagination."

Austin wasn't the sharpest tool, but he knew Ally was lying. She did see someone and the presence of that certain someone freaked her out. He looked at the direction that she had been looking, but he didn't see anyone in particular.

"Don't worry, Austin. Everything's fine now," Ally said, "Hm…maybe we should just head home, it's getting late."

"But what about the ferry wheel?"

"I'm not interested anyway, so...let's just get going."

Ally didn't even wait for Austin's answer; she just grabbed his hand and started to stride to the exit of the fair. Austin didn't know what to do other than follow her. She kept her head down, hoping the hat could hide her face.

They almost made it to the exit, but they were called back by an awfully familiar voice.

"Hey! It's blonde nerd! What the hell are you doing here?"

They both stopped on their track. Austin turned around and came face to face to the jock that slushied him the other day. _Dallas_.

Ally kept her hat down and hid herself behind Austin, hoping for god's sake that Dallas wouldn't recognize her and that Austin could cover for her.

"What? I can't come to the fair?" Austin fought back.

"Watch your damn mouth, or it would be hell for you when you go back to school."

"I'm already in hell, thanks to you."

Dallas smirked a little and suddenly noticed the girl with a black hat standing behind Austin.

"Oh look, you got a hot chick there. Hey babe, what are you doing with nerd like him?"

Ally didn't answer as she didn't want Dallas to recognize her voice, but she was pissed off that he was flirting with some girl he didn't even know. _Stay calm, Ally. Austin got this._

"Hey, back off, you freak!"

"What? Is she your girlfriend or something?" Dallas teased.

"No…." Austin stammered, "She's…she's my sister."

As much as Austin wanted to say yes, he knew that Dallas would only use it against him and teased him even more.

"Of course," Dallas exclaimed, "I don't expect someone like _you_ can get a girlfriend."

Austin really wanted to charge and punch that jerk in the face. He could feel his blood boiling and his hands shaking. But Ally tightened her grip on his arm, holding him back. She gave him a clear message – "Fighting with Dallas is not worth it."

"That's none of your damn business. Now would you excuse us, we need to head home."

They turned their heels and walked out of the fair as fast as they could, ignoring the laughers and teasing from Dallas and his group.

When they were sure that Dallas was not following, Ally took off her hat.

"That was _too_ close," she exclaimed, "Who knows what will happen if they catch us together. Thank you so much for covering for me, Austin. I own you one."

Austin just muttered a half-hearted "yeah".

"Austin what's wrong?"

He didn't answer.

"You know Dallas was just only trying get on your nerve, right? Those things he said are not true. You don't have to take it seriously."

"I know. But…" he looked at her in the eye, "Ally, are you embarrassed by me?"

"What? No!" she exclaimed, "Of course not, Austin. Why will you say that?"

"It's just…it seems like you don't want people to see us together, so I was thinking…."

"Austin, listen to me," she took a deep breath, "Dallas, he is very…controlling and demanding. If he sees us together, there is no telling what he will do. He could be really angry and hurt you, or worse, make your life even more miserable in school. You already suffer enough; I don't want this to happen to you."

"I know this is none of my business, but if Dallas is like this, then why do you still with him?"

"Cuz…cuz I dunno, I…"

"Alls, it's fine. You can tell me. I won't tell anyone. I promise."

Ally hesitated for a moment. _Is it safe to tell Austin her secrets? _But when she looked at him in the eye, she knew he was trust worthy and he really meant it - he won't tell anyone.

"Because I have my own reputation," she said bitterly, "When you have a reputation, people treat you differently and expect things from you. Either I follow their expectation or I can just don't give a damn about it. But the problem is I'm not ready to let my image go."

Austin nodded, motioning her to continue.

"You know, being the School Bad Girl, dating the School Bad Boy seems like a must and a tradition. So I just go for it and try it out with Dallas. I mean our relationship is not what I imagine, but I still like him, and care for him."

"And it's not like I am embarrassed by you so I don't want people to spot us hanging out. It's just that we both have our…reputation, and people just don't expect us to mix together. I'm worried that some people will start to spread nasty rumors about us and things can get really ugly."

Austin could understand what she meant. Rumors these could be really nasty and it could end up in a mess, which would only cause more drama and trouble in their lives.

"But hey, tell you what," Austin looked up and saw that Ally was smiling, "I really like spending time with you. To be honest, I haven't had this much fun for a long time. I haven't felt this happy and free for a while now. Thanks for taking me to the fair, Austin. Today has been really awesome."

Austin could help but smile at what she had just said. He had to admit that he had fun as well and he found it comfortable to spend time with Ally. He had almost forgotten the feeling of hanging out with a friend – a real friend, and he could not be happier to have Ally by his side. Little did he knew, Ally was thinking the exact same thing.

"I had fun too, Alls. But I'm sorry that you didn't get to see the ferry wheel at last, I know you have been waiting for that all along."

"Who said I can't?"

Austin raised an eyebrow at her as she began to turn around. That's when he saw that the ferry wheel in the distance. After a few seconds, it began to light up. People were not kidding, it really shone like a bright star in the pitch black sky and it lighted up the whole entire downtown. Austin felt warm as the light shone on his body. He looked at Ally beside him as he couldn't help but smile at how she looked even more stunning under the dazing light. Austin secretly thanked god for giving him a friend, and not just any kind of friend, a real and awesome friend.

A/N: So… are you guys surprised that Dallas would show up on their date? I hope you are. I like surprises. Anyway, the next chapter will be up soon so stay tune for that. And last but not least, _Feliz Navidad, ____Señor Y Señorita__! _

-Genevar


	9. Chapter 7

**My Journey in Lima, Ohio Chapter 7**

A/N: OH MY GOD….. What the hell is wrong with me? I haven't updated this for like two months! Oh gosh, I'm SO SO SO sorry guys. I guess I focus on _Out of My Expectation_ [Austin and Ally drabble, check it out if you haven't :P] too much and completely forgot about this one -,- Anyway, here's the chapter.

Austin couldn't believe it. He was actually walking into school with a _smile_.

School had always been a living hell for him. Every painful memory, every betrayal, every nightmare…..all these kind of things, started in here. He had no reason to be willing, much less happy, to go to school, as all he ever got was tears, pain and suffer.

But ever since Ally Dawson marched into his life, the table had been turned. He looked forward to go to school every day. He didn't care so much about Dallas and his stupid friends disturbing his life, he just ignored them and brushed them off his shoulder. How could he do that? The credits went to Ally of course. The thought of seeing her motivated him to go to school; the thought of having her as a best friend helped him to stay strong and stand back up after all the shits from Dallas; the time they spent together brought back the long lost feelings of happiness and safeness to him. She was like a gift from heaven to him. All the broken pieces in his life started to come together, and Austin couldn't be more grateful.

Ally couldn't believe it. She was actually walking into school with a _smile_, and not just any smile, a _real_ one.

School had never been a place she liked. People thought that she had everything, from her popularity to her countless friends to her bad girl image, but that was not how reality was. It hurt her to know deep down in her heart that all these things were just fake and unreal. Even herself was a fake person. She had never been able to show her real self to the world as she knew no one would accept the used to be bullied, never been liked, plain old Ally Dawson. No one….

Except Austin Moon, the nerdy guy who was the victim of bullying himself, the guy who had been able to stay true to himself, the guy who had made her life more interesting and fun, accepted who she really was and her confusing situation. They had been hanging out a lot lately, having lunch together during weekends, going to movies or just chilling out doing nothing. Sometimes Trish and Dez joined them too and Ally started to form a bond between these two as well, especially Trish who, unlike her, was strong and tough. She made her felt safe inside all the time. But they kept their distance at school. They seldom talked to each other at school since they didn't want to draw unwanted attention which would only result in tons of mess and rumors.

Ally was picking up her books from the locker when the bell rang. She looked at her schedule and smiled. She got Music first. For one thing, it was her favorite lesson; for another thing, both Austin and Trish were in her class. This was going to be a nice day after all.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Austin walked into the Music Room to find Ally and Trish already seated in the back, so he decided to join them.

"What's up, ladies?" he whispered to them, not wanting people to know they were talking.

"Hey Austin," they whispered back.

"Okay guys. So I was thinking…."

Trish's speech was cut off as Ms Honey, our music teacher, walked into the class with her cheerful grin.

"Hey, guys. How's your morning?"

The class responded with some "good" and "awesome".

This was one of the reasons why Music was Austin's favorite lesson. Ms Honey was the most likable in the whole school and he could see why. She was so nice and sweet to everyone and she treated them like friends rather than students. And besides, music was his life. Music was the only thing that kept him sane during all the tough times. He couldn't live without it.

As Ms Honey carried on with her lesson, Trish spoke up again.

"Okay as I was saying, I was thinking that maybe you guys wanna go to a road trip together with me and Dez this weekend?"

"A road trip to where?" Ally asked.

"Around Ohio. We'll get out of Lima then stay on the road for one night then we'll come back,"

"But where are we going to find a car?" Austin joined in.

"Don't worry. Your dad let us use his car, as long as we promise it will come back in one piece," Trish informed them, "So…what do you guys say?"

Austin and Ally sank into thoughts for a while.

"I say yes. It'll be awesome for us to get out of this place and have some fun together,"

Trish nodded in agreement, and then turned to Ally.

After a while of debating with herself, she finally decided to give in.

"Sure. Why not?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ally sighed in relief as the last lesson of the day ended. All she could think of was the road trip this weekend and she couldn't wait for it. She quickly packed up her things and headed out of the classroom. She was walking along the corridor with her mind flowing when someone pulled her into a dark room.

She didn't even need to look up to see who this person was, nor did she need to look around to see where they were now. She already knew. She was in the janitor's closet with Dallas.

"Hey babe? Where have you been all day? I miss you," Dallas whispered into her ears as his hands started to travel along her curves. Dallas was being all seductive and flirtatious. Typical. This used to excite Ally and made her feel wanted, but now, she felt stiff and uncomfortable under his touch. She just wanted to run out of the closet and head straight home. But of course, she couldn't. She did not want to make Dallas mad, and she knew perfectly well that it was not worth it to make him mad.

"I was looking for you too, babe," She lied through her teeth, just to satisfy him.

Dallas started to press his lips on hers. She moaned as he was being so hard and forceful. His hands soon found their ways under her dress and she debated on whether to stop him or let him continue. She went with the later as she just wanted this to end fast so she could go. They continued to make out for a few minutes then they pulled away for air.

"Oh I almost forgot," he spoke up, "we are going to Logan's party at his house this weekend. Make sure you wear something sexy so I can have some fun." He had a cocky smirk on his face.

"Th..this weekend?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with this weekend?"

_Danm it. Why does the party has to be this weekend?_

She knew when Dallas said yes, she _must_ go to the party. Nonetheless, she wouldn't miss the road trip for a stupid party. She would rather spend her weekend with Austin, Trish and Dez than Dallas and her popular "friends". Her mind was floating with all kinds of possible excuses for her absence to the party.

"Well…I…" she shuttered, "My parents and I are heading out for a road trip this weekend and I can't back down."

_Yeah, this seemed convincing. Plus, I don't have to worry about him coming to my house or calling to my house to check on me. My parents are on a business trip. So, everything's gonna be okay, right?_

"Can't you just talk them out of it?"

"I can't. They insist. There's nothing I can do about it," I tried to sound sincere.

Dallas let out a annoyed sigh and said, "Fine, then I'll go by myself,"

"I'm sorry, Dallas…"

"Save it," he snapped.

He opened the closet then walked out, leaving her behind.

Ally cleared herself up then picked up her things to walk out as well. Surprisingly, Dallas's snapping didn't bother her as much as it used to. Right now, she didn't give a damn about what he thought. All she cared about was the road trip and whether or not her lie could work its way through.

A/N: So this chapter is more like a filler one, but I promise the next chapter will be longer and more interesting. Again, I'm sorry for not updating for so long. Also, I want to finish _Out Of My Expectation_ first, then come back to this story as that one is only a drabble. I hope you don't mind. Finally, can I ask for 10 or more reviews? That will make my day :)

-Genevar


	10. A quick message for you guys

**THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER!** Sorry about that. Just a quick message for you guys.

Okay, I know, I SUCKS at updating. I wanted to write the next chapter but again my timetable was packed with all sorts of things, from all kinds of tests to drama competition. Again, I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting (I've probably said this for like a thousand times already. It must be getting annoying, please put up with me…) I hope you guys understand that my study is my number one priority. As a repeater, I have to concentrate on my studies and work harder this year. So the big final exam is only in two weeks' time and I need to start working my ass off, so I won't be updating until mid-June, that's when the exam ends. I promise I will start writing as soon as possible! So if you wanna know what's going to happen in their road trip, stay tune!

Thanks for understanding guys! Sorry for the long wait I'll be back soon! Wish me good luck on my exam!

-Genevar


End file.
